Wayward Son
} |name = Wayward Son |image = Wayword_son.jpg |px=250px |caption = |start = Lowtown |end = Lowtown |prereqs = |location = Kirkwall |rewards = Runed Silverite Ring & some coin |previous = |next = Night Terrors |appearances = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Acquisition Finish Long Way Home, then do one, or both, of the following: * Speak to Arianni in the Elven Alienage section of Lowtown - Day * Speak to the templar Thrask in the Gallows Walkthrough FeynrielFeynriel is the son of an Dalish elf living in the Elven Alienage and a human merchant. He also has the talent for magic, something his Dalish mother hid out of fear of losing him to the circle until his nightmares could no longer be ignored as a warning signal. If Hawke gets the quest from Arianni then the dialogue options "I will stop him" followed by "Don't hold your breath" result in and . Talking to Thrask after getting the quest from Arianni can result in , if you have her convince Thrask. Saying that you want to help Feynriel earns and , while saying that the boy is a menace earns . Depending on who gave the quest, Hawke will either seek out Feynriel's father if the quest giver was his mother and then be directed to a retired templar named Samson or be sent directly to Samson if Thrask gave the quest. Samson is a retired templar, who resides in Lowtown and supposedly helps runaway apostates. But Samson could not help Feynriel since the boy could not pay for his passage and instead sent him to someone who might give him free passage. Samson will tell Hawke to go check out the Docks. Upon arrival the party is ambushed by Redwater Raiders, which are easily dispatched. Upon entering a private docking area, the party is ambushed by a group of slavers. After defeating them, Hawke walks in on a mage in mid transformation into an abomination. After dispatching the enemies, Hawke located a bill of sale directing the player to another group of slavers in Darktown. The Abomination is actually Thrask's daughter and leaves evidence. Hawke can give this to Thrask with their sympathy or blackmail him for money. NOTE: Almost everybody disagrees with the blackmail, even Varric will give you rivalry. Isabela and Bethany will not be affected. Only Fenris will approve since Thrask is a Mage sympathizer and therefore hates the templar for not doing his job. If you blackmail you will get , . If you don't blackmail you get friendship ( , , , , ) from the other characters. If Fenris is in your party, Hawke can use him to make the slaver give him the information without a fight. Letting the slaver live results in , , . Having Fenris make Danzig talk and then kill him results in , and . No change to Isabela, Varric, Anders or Merrill. After defeating them, the player will find a map in a chest directing them to the Wounded Coast, into a slavers den. After several tough battles including mages and Qunari, Hawke will walk in on the leader of the slavers who is holding a sword to the throat of Feynriel. Hawke can choose to bribe the slavers and pay for Feynriel's release. Alternatively, he can also choose to initiate a cut-scene in which he kills the leader with a throwing knife, thereby eliminating him from the following battle making things much easier. Also, if Varric is in your group, you can choose to have him speak to the leader and make some amusing talks to convince him to release Feynriel without a fight, gaining 3 in the process. If Hawke chooses the violent option (I'll risk it) and attacks the slaver without any negotiation, Fenris approves for . Aveline will disapprove and you will receive After the fight Hawke can opt to convince Feynriel to surrender to the Circle of Magi for his own good, or he can allow him to go live with the Dalish clan in the mountain, either way. Hawke is then directed to go tell Feynriel's mother of his fate. Hints *After the dialog with Feynriel don't leave the cave through the near exit, instead go back through the cave to the entrance for a fight against some spiders, giving you some XP. *If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the Deep Mushroom in the back of the cave up on the platform in the first room, and the Spindleweed in the Slaver Cavern behind the mine cart near the entrance. Result Feynriel will either go and live with the Circle or with the Dalish clan depending on Hawke's choice. Allowing Varric to speak to the leader gains: * Attempting to talk down the leader gains: * After an outburst "Why are we talking?!", the battle will immediately begin. Killing the slaver leader (Varian Ilithis) grants: * * Killing the slaver leader (Varian Ilithis) using the "special" dialogue option ("I don't need to step") available to a rogue Hawke results in no approval change. Letting Varric speak to the leader, and still kill him afterwards grants: * * After the fight, you can choose to send Feynriel to the Mages Circle, or letting him live with the Dalish. Convincing him to go to the Circle has companion effects: * * * * * * No impact on Isabela Sending him to the Dalish has companion effects: * * * * * * * (only with the "you deserve to choose for yourself" option) Rewards Runed Silverite Ring & some coin. If Circle option was chosen, then: upon receiving reward. If you tell Feynriel to go to the Dalish camp, he will be at Sundermount for the remainder of Act I. Travel there for a brief dialog with him and Keeper Marethari, after which the Keeper will give you 1 for bringing him to them. Crafting Nodes Inside the Slaver caves you'll find a Spindleweed node and a Deep Mushroom. Trivia * Upon finding the map to the slaver den in the chest in Darktown, a sarcastic/witty Hawke may make a joke about the Wounded Coast, saying it must be near the "Injured Cliffs", the "Limping Hills", and "Massive Head-Trauma Bay". Category:Dragon Age II main quests